In the field of aircraft in-flight refueling, there is an ongoing effort to improve operation of modern refueling booms. For example, some conventional systems utilize telescope position control feedback exclusively during free air maneuvering and during fueling when the boom is in contact with a receiver aircraft. Conventional telescope position control feedback may result in large command-to-position errors while the boom is in contact with a receiver aircraft. To negate these large command-to-position errors, a conventional position control loop utilizes a contact mode in which the telescope is allowed to move freely with the receiver aircraft while in contact. However, a contact mode may not be sufficient for modern telescoping refueling boom actuators. Moreover, relying on telescope rate control feedback alone may result in telescoping tube movement even in the absence of an operator provided command, resulting in telescoping tube drift. Thus, there is a need to provide improved control of a telescoping refueling boom system during in-flight aircraft refueling operations.